5th generation mobile networks (5G) are the proposed next generation of telecommunications standards beyond the current 4G standards. Some goals of 5G include higher capacity than current 4G, thereby allowing a higher density of mobile broadband users. 5G also proposes to support device-to-device, ultra-reliable, and massive machine communications. Additionally, 5G proposes to provide faster data transfer rates than are currently available. However, in order to achieve these goals, a number of problems must be addressed and solved. One problem to overcome is providing user equipment (UEs) with reference signals in a system in which the UE may not know the bandwidth of its component carrier (CC) and in a system that may include UEs that operate in intra-band carrier aggregation (CA) mode and UEs that operate in a single wideband mode.